


Whoops

by icarus_chained



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fun, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only you, Steve. Only you would <i>actually</i> trip, and fall onto a dame's mouth.</p><p>Steve/Maria ficlet. Written for a prompt on a kissing meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

Steve could hear Bucky’s voice in his head, clear as day. That happened a lot, more than he thought it probably should. But it didn’t hurt anything, so he mostly just … declined to mention it.

And right now, Bucky was saying: Only you, Steve. Only you would _actually_ trip, and fall on a dame’s mouth. Seriously. There are days I wonder about you, you know that?

Blinking down at the dame in question, the very beautiful, and very _lethal_ , Agent Maria Hill, Steve figured sometimes he oughta wonder about himself too. Considering that the serum had improved his reflexes to the point of superhuman, and considering that she hadn’t even really come out of nowhere, and considering that his aim really shouldn’t have been _that_ much off ...

“Um,” he said, rather desperately. “My apologies, ma’am, I’ll just …” Climb off. Carefully. _Without_ touching anything … inappropriate. Right. _No_ problem. “I’ll just … move now …”

Agent Hill raised an eyebrow, simultaneous disbelief and amusement. Which, hey, at least wasn’t offense and/or lethal intent. “Will you, now?” she wondered, with something in her voice Steve couldn’t quite identify, and then … Then her mouth was on his, and it was hard, and fierce, and languidly curious, and the Bucky in his head took a moment to give a long, low wolf-whistle, while Steve was busy wondering what the hell was happening.

“Ma’am?” he spluttered, when she let him go long enough. “ _Ma’am_.”

“What?” she asked, and her grin was far, far too knowing. “That wasn’t what you had in mind? _Captain_?”

“Um,” he managed, but there really was no offence in her eyes, and he was pretty sure his blush could outshine the sun right now, and he could _see_ Bucky grinning, so … Hey. It wasn’t every day you tripped and fell on a mouth like that, was it? So he leaned in, with a duck of his head so she could say no whenever she wanted to, and kissed the smile on mouth.

 _Only you,_ Bucky whispered. _Only you, Steve_.


End file.
